A Beastly Change Of Fate
by TaggertShare
Summary: No Heart faces the possibility he will lose his powers. In frustration he casts Beastly out of his castle. Unknown to No Heart is the  fact Beastly has been feeling ill. An ailing Beastly is left to his fate.Care Cousins rescue him,one is very special.


Beastly cringed in fear as his master ranted and raved. No Heart had noticed the Magic Amulet his powers depended upon was losing it's luster and power.  
>He had demanded Beastly to help him make a batch of Magic Potion which would renew the luster and power of the Amulet. Beastly did not dare to tell No Heart he was feeling ill. He had dutifully gathered the herbs on the list No Heart had given to him. The potion should have renewed the evil gem. It didn't, and No Heart faced the possibility of losing most of his powers as a Wizard.<p>

Just two weeks earlier his niece Shreeky had decided to lead a more normal life. She was tired of being a lonely misfit of a teenage witch. Her powers were never that great to begin with. Like many teenagers she dreamed of being a singing star. Life in Carealot had been lonely for her. Perhaps a return to the Earth of the Fourth dimension could make life worth living.

Her departure had put No Heart in a quandary. He had always ranted against love and good feelings. He didn't want her to leave. To admit it would show that he was not totally heartless. So he had simply helped her pack her belongings and said a simple good bye. Then he cast the spell that sent her back to the world of the fourth dimension. That night No Heart felt something many thought impossible. His heart ached as the castle seemed so eerily quiet and empty.

As No Heart stared at the faded Amulet Beastly made the mistake of speaking up. "Boss, maybe it's all worn out." No Heart whirled around. "The only thing worn out is my patience with you. You must have collected the wrong herbs. Get out and don't come back! I am sick of you and Carealot! If the Amulet loses any more power I'll be forced to return to the Fourth Dimension. The Care Bears would have a field day if I become powerless. Get out and don't look back!"

Beastly was a Wild Boar Care Cousin that No Heart had captured as a piglet. He had thought that raising a Care Cousin to be evil would help him in his attempts to conquer the world of the Fifth Dimension. Perhaps he would even be able to conquer the Earth of the Fourth Dimension. With his plans now falling apart he had to blame something. Beastly was an obvious target.

Beastly quickly packed his meager possessions into a small cloth sack. He fled into the gathering dusk. He tried to make a shelter for the night. It was a cold lonely night for the forsaken Boar. By morning the cold and hungry Beastly realized how alone he was in the Land of Carealot. Everything seemed hopeless. He walked until he could walk no more. Then he crawled up onto a huge rock to get some sun and some rest.

As his stomach rumbled he began to cry. Unbeknownst to him a small simple hut was just a short distance away. It was the home of Treat Heart Pig and Messy Bear. They were out walking when they heard the sounds of crying. They crept closer to see who it was. They were utterly shocked when they saw the disheveled Beastly. Beastly turned and saw them. "Don t hurt me! No Heart kicked me out!" He jumped off the rock and tried to take a step. He felt woozy. "I know you don t trust me, but I need help. Please... ." Fear, cold and hunger had made Beastly pass out.

It must be a trick, let's leave him and get out of here. Messy wanted no part in helping Beastly. Treat Heart reached down and touched Beastly. "He's not faking. He's burning up with a fever. As Care Bears and Care Cousins it is our duty to help him. You go back to the hut and get my sister Sweet Treat to summon help. It is a good thing she's staying with us. Then get back here in case No Heart shows up."

Beastly slowly opened his eyes and tried to move. He was in a warm room with a Care Bear examining him. She gave him a shot. "Well he will live, but he is very sick. If you don't mind I think it best if we leave him here. Do you want a member of The Care Power Team here to guard him?" Treat Heart felt pity for the boar lying on her and Messy's guest bed. "No, he's too sick and weak to be a are three of us here so we should be able to handle him. Thanks for the help Take Care."

Beastly was shaking as a Pig he had never seen before lifted the blanket covering him. "So this is the infamous Beastly I have heard so much about. He doesn' t seem too threatening to me. Beastly felt as helpless as a baby boar. He could barely speak. "Who are you?" "I m Treat Heart's sister Sweet Treat. Now lie still while I give you a sponge bath. I am going to reach into your pouch and clean what makes you a boy. I hope you don't feel too embarrassed."

Beastly felt too tired and weak to be embarrassed. After she was done with the sponge bath Sweet Treat helped Beastly eat. Beastly was surprised at how gentle and caring she was. She even tucked him into bed. How could any Care Cousin be concerned about him? Beastly tried to comprehend all that had happened since No Heart tossed him out. His mind soon became muddled as he drifted off to sleep.

Beastly awoke with a start. It took a few minutes for him to recollect all that had happened since fleeing from No Heart. "So our guest is awake. How do you feel?" Sweet Treat reached down to remove the blanket. Beastly sounded like he was about to cry as he said "The bed feels wet." Sweet Treat stroked his cheek. "Don't feel bad , as sick as you are it is not surprising you had a little accident. Let me help you up. I'll get the tub ready so you can have a proper bath. Treat Heart can change the bed while I bathe you." Beastly felt a bit embarrassed as he sat in the tub while Sweet Treat bathed him. As she tended to him he began to feel much better about the situation. He could get used to this! After the bath she helped him eat. She made sure he took some medicine Take Care had left for him. Then she put him back into the bed.

Beastly was really enjoying the attention he was getting. He had not had such tender loving care since being a piglet. Beastly was not used to giving out complements. "Th-thanks, you are really nice, and pretty too." Sweet Treat smiled. "Most boys think I'm fat and ugly. I hope you're not delirious." Beastly smiled, "I think you are plump and beautiful, just like a piggy should be." Before either could say anything else they were interrupted with the arrival of Brave Heart, Cheer, and True Heart.

Beastly felt scared as Brave Heart and Cheer started asking questions. He feared he was about to face retribution for his years of plotting against The Care Bears with No Heart. He told them of how the Amulet No Heart needed for power had diminished in it's magical properties. He told of how the frustrated No Heart had told him to get out. He visibly shook as he told of his night out in the cold. Fear was in Beastly's eyes. "Please don t hurt me. I know you have many reasons to hate me. Are you going to throw me in a dungeon?" It was True Heart's time to speak out. "That depends on whether you are telling the truth. I am going to activate my tummy tag and ask you some questions. If you lie to me you will get a slight zap. Were you telling the truth when you spoke to Brave Heart and Cheer?" "Yes" . "Are you sorry for what you have done against The Bears and Cousins in the past?" "Yes ."

"Well he is telling the truth." True Heart was about to turn away from Beastly when he reached for her paw. "Please, there is something I want to say to Sweet Treat. I want her to know I am speaking the truth." Sweet Treat stepped closer. Beastly was shaking again. "Th-thanks for being nice to me, I really like you. A tear had rolled down his cheek as he spoke. I have been a bad Boar for along time, but I could never hurt someone like you. I... ".

Beastly could say no more, he was on the verge of passing out. "He has had enough. Cheer, Brave Heart, I know it is your duty to protect Carealot and The Forest Of Feelings. I think you can see he is no threat." Sweet Treat felt genuine sympathy for the the 'Big Bad Boar' of Carealot. Beastly could only lie in bed and listen as his fate was discussed. Soon other bears and cousins showed up to view the helpless Beastly and to join the discussion.

It was nearly dusk when Grumpy and Funshine delivered some shocking news. There was no sign of No Heart at his castle. In their paws was what appeared to be an amulet. It was a dull blue color. Bright Heart quickly took charge of it. He would put it into a remote control cloud car and send it on a journey into the sun. If it was the one that No Heart had used for power it would never be used again.

As the discussion over Beastly's fate broke up True Heart walked up to the bed. Beastly felt like hiding under the covers. True Heart had a look of pity as she spoke to Beastly. "We have all considered what you told us. We have also considered what Take Care told us. Beastly, the doctor did a blood test. You were never given shots to prevent disease. No Heart and his magic. There are some things magic cannot do, magic cannot immunize against diseases."

Sweet Treat stepped forward. "Let me give him the rest of the news." She took Beastly's left hoof into her right hoof. "Beastly, you have what humans call Polio. We call it Weak Bear Disease. It affects bears and cousins differently than Humans. You won't die or be crippled, but you will have permanent nerve and muscle damage. You will never be a strong boar again. You will probably walk with a limp."

Beastly sighed, "This is my punishment for all the bad things I have done. I won' t need strong legs to lie in a dungeon. I accept my fate." It was Cheer's turn to step forward. "Beastly, we're not going to put you in a dungeon. You are suffering enough as it is. If you sign a Pledge and swear to be a proper citizen of Carealot you will be given a Pardon. You will be expected to do Community Service if and when you are well enough."

Beastly could barely sign his name to the document Cheer handed him. His voice was shaky as he repeated her words for The Pledge of Caring. He was now committed to a new way of life. After Cheer and the others had departed Treat Heart, Messy, and Sweet Treat had a serious talk with Beastly. Their home was his home as long as he behaved himself. Beastly was so overwhelmed with all that had happened he cried himself to sleep. Sweet Treat tucked the blanket around the sleeping boar and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Beastly awoke to a new reality. He needed to go to the bathroom. He could barely walk as Sweet Treat helped him to the toilet. He was dragging his left foot paw as he shuffled along. After he had relieved himself she gave him a dose of medicine. Then he was led to the kitchen.

Treat Heart had set up a place for him at the kitchen table. Beastly could hardly believe the breakfast feast he was given. How could any bear or cousin be so nice to him? The pain he was going through was great, but it would all be worth it if his new life brought such joyful surprises. Although it hurt to stand he insisted in helping with the dishes. The 'Big Bad Boar' of Carealot was learning to care.

Grumpy looked at the calendar in his garage. Two months had gone by and still no sign of No Heart. He decided to put some coffee on and take a break. As he looked out the door he witnessed a sight he would have once thought impossible. Beastly was picking litter off the street under the watchful eyes of Cheer. Grumpy had heard that Beastly had been told he could forego Community service due to his condition. He had insisted to fulfill his Pledge Of Caring. Grumpy took some coffee and donuts out to Cheer and Beastly. To have a bear like Grumpy show such kindness to him brought tears to Beastly's eyes. In a soft voice he said "Thank You". Beastly finished his coffee and went back to work.

Grumpy talked to Cheer. "Is that really Beastly? He seems so humble and soft spoken. To see him working while wearing a leg brace is enough to make me shake my head in wonder." Cheer smiled, "He certainly has changed, and he definitely earned his pardon. I really hope he finds true happiness in his future."

The sun would soon set. Beastly and Sweet Treat slowly made their way up the hill. They were holding hoofs. Sweet Treat looked at Beastly with concern on her face. "Are you sure you can make it with out falling?" Beastly gave her hoof a gentle squeeze. "I can do anything as long as I am with you. I am really getting used to having a leg brace."

After reaching the top of the hill Beastly and Sweet Treat sat side by side holding hoofs. They snuggled close as they watched the sun set over No Heart's abandoned castle. "Do you miss anything about your old life Beastly?" Beastly rubbed his fore hoof gently across her cheek. "Not a thing, I have everything I could ever want now that I have you." He reached down and rubbed her tummy. "Especially considering what you're carrying in there."

Sweet Treat giggled. "Don't you think it's time to tell Treat Heart and Messy they are going to be aunt and uncle?" Beastly leaned closer and rubbed snouts with her. "Okay, we can spring the news tonight. But first I want to do some more snout rubbing with the piggy of my dreams." Sweet Treat giggled with delight as she rubbed snouts with her boar. He may no longer be the strongest, but he was hers to love and to hold.


End file.
